Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,074,184 granted 2/14/78, 4,063,153 granted 12/13/77 and 4,082,994 granted 4/4/78, all of common assignment with the application describe inventions for measuring respective fractions of mixed phased fluids, particularly gas and conductive liquid or solids entrained in liquids utilizing means particularly suited for flow which develops a conductance under a voltage field or alternatively utilizing capacitance techniques for non-conductive fluids.
However, there remains a need for means for measuring liquid content of a mixed stream of liquid and gas in situtations when the liquid fraction of a stream may be very samll (less than 10%)--a condition occurring, for instance, in some steam flows, which may be measured.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide commercially practical apparatus meeting such need reliably and economically.